Shezmu
Known as the Egyptian god / demon of squeezing and perfume, Shezmu is one of the most ferocious goa'ulds at the service of System Lord Khnum, and his nominee on the planet Pelusium. History Old and evil goa'uld , generated by a queen minor 's home planet of the Goa'uld known as P3X-888 . Shezmu like many other symbionts was born in one of the many waterways of the planet and there remained protected for some years required for its full maturity , killing small prey taste and trying to see them suffer through the agony . Come to full maturity , he was able to take a leap with a guest who recklessly Unas had approached the banks of its stream. With its new guise Unas , Shezmu gave chase to his brothers destroying them one after the other and at the same time creating its own rival clan with that of the same Atok . Despite the ferocity of the battle and the superiority of the same Shezmu with rival Atok , the removal decided to step aside continuing to hunt other larvae goa'uld . When he learned from one of the prisoners captured by him goa'ud the function of the great stone circle , Shezmu he signed an alliance with the same Atok that allowed him to take possession of a small group of planets where increase his power. Abandoned P3X-888 , Shezmu remained isolated during the fall of the same Atok for his son's hand Apep . Met the latter , obtained recognition of Unas Beta and control of new primitive planets where deported numerous Unas with the aim to populate . The advanced the power of Anubis gave Shezmu way to increase his power and initialed un'allanza , the goa'uld strove against the faction of Ra in a war in which most of Unas loyal to him perished. Exiled once, Shezmu managed to arrive on planet Earth and takes on a new host this time human . Even in this case, the faction of the same Ra was able to defeat him and drive him back from the planet Earth until he saw in an alliance with the Goa'uld Sokar , an opportunity to re-emerge. Despite a brief period , Shezmu had newly abandoned the planet Earth for the second time and hid himself on one of the planets loyal to him remaining hidden for centuries . The sudden death of Ra allowed him to recover some of the lost power and acquire more military power. Forming an alliance with Apophis, Shezmu achieved stability and the ability to continue to govern his domain independently. When the political situation precipitated due to the death of Apophis himself and many other important system lords by the Tau'ri, Shezmu seized the opportunity and gathered the remains of the armies loyal to Apophis to conquer the planet Pelusium. The return of Anubis took place at a crucial moment and the same Shezmu endeavored to militarily subjugate the various System Lords, especially Lord Khnum, in many battles. The latter, after having recognized the ardor and the merits, proposed to govern the planet Pelusium, however, as a nomarch to his orders. seeing no other possibility, Shezmu became one of the System Lord Khnum's underlords, concentrating his energies on the administration of the mining planet Pelusium. Stargate Renaissance The rebellion of the servants For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Tanis, Khet and Pelusium planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Tanis, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. Personality Like almost every other goa'uld, Shezmu is a cruel hypocrite, extremely intelligent and thanks to his genetic memory and capable of building various general Goa'uld technologies. He was also very focused on his own survival and is mainly concerned only with himself, as most of the other Goa'uld is sociopathic and has little or no remorse for his actions. Furthermore, there is a degree of cruelty that he also likes to live with prisoners or defeated. Shezmu also appears as a terrible god, who - if they irritate him - does not retire from homicide and from manslaughter in his ranks. Shezmu particularly hates the tok'ra and tau'rì for his opposition to the order of Goa'uld and even the Asgard are nothing but dirt in his eyes. Madness highly developed and therefore dangerous, but in no way able to stop the final victory of the Empire Goa'uld on them. He is an excellent commander and an army leader who turns into battles and moves naturally. He himself is able to move from a different tactic to a basic understanding of psychological warfare. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Khnum Underlords